Fretka traci głowę
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Kolejka" |poprzedni = "Bamber w akcji" |następny = "Ja, Brobot" |zwiastun = Fretka traci głowę - Oficjalny Zwiastun }} Fretka obchodzi swoje piętnaste urodziny. Rodzice z tej okazji zabierają ją do Mount Rushmore za namową Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy mają bowiem plan, aby w skale obok twarzy prezydentów wykuć twarz swojej siostry. Tymczasem Dundersztyc chce przekopać się pod ziemią i zrobić tam płatną autostradę. Fabuła left|200pxFineasz zaraz po przebudzeniu spogląda na kalendarz. Są w nim zaznaczone urodziny Fretki. Budzi Ferba rzucając w niego poduszką i mówi, że są urodziny Fretki i że trzeba zrobić dla niej coś fajnego. Przypomina w retrospekcji nieudany prezent z zeszłego roku i stwierdza, że muszą się postarać bardziej niż wtedy. Tymczasem Fretce się śni jak piosenkarz śpiewa piosenkę Fretka (piosenka), w której ją komplementuje. Ze snu budzi ją Pepe. Fretka nieco zła bierze go na ręce i idzie do kuchni, gdzie reszta rodziny je śniadanie. Daje Pepe Ferbowi. Mama daje Fretce urodzinowe śniadanie - naleśniki ze świeczką. Po tym Fretka dowiaduje się, że z okazji jej urodzin cała rodzina gdzieś ja zabiera. Fretka całą drogę jestright|200px podekscytowana myśląc, że jadą do sklepu kupić jej jakieś ciuchy. Rozczarowuje się widząc, że przyjechali do Mount Rushmore. Na miejscu rodzina rozchodzi się - Linda z Fretką idą do sklepu z pamiątkami, Fineasz i Ferb idą przyjrzeć się górze, a Lawrence rusza zaparkować samochód. left|200pxW sklepie z pamiątkami Fretka spotyka Jeremiasza pracującego w barze, który się tam znajduje. Po chwili jednak rusza zobaczyć, co kombinują jej bracia. Linda natomiast spotyka tam Izabelę wraz z innymi Ognikami i mówi jej, że Fineasz i Ferb są na górze. Chłopcy mają zamiar coś wyrzeźbić w skale, ale najpierw Fineasz się zastanawia, gdzie jest Pepe. Pepe tymczasem udaje się podziemiami do domu. Gdy już jest w kryjówce Major Monogram mówi mu, że Dundersztyc jest w głowie Lincolna w Mount Rushmore. Monogram mówi też mu, że wie, że dopiero co Agent P tam był, ale kiepsko u nich z planowaniem. Po tym Pepe znów udaje się podziemiami do Mount Rushmore. Fretka podejmuje pierwszą próbę przyłapania braci, która jak zwykle jej nie wychodzi. Pepe dostaje się do Dundersztyca. Ten opowiada mu o swoich niecnych zamiarach związanych z płatną autostradą, którą stworzy przy pomocy Świdronatora robiąc najpierw tunel do Chin. right|200pxIzabela z Ognikami idzie do chłopców. Bracia szykują niespodziankę dla Fretki, a Ogniki stoją na czatach. Pepe powstrzymuje Dundersztyca i próbuje uratować go i siebie przed lawą, która znajduje się we wnętrzu ziemi. left|200px Fretka podejmuję druga próbę przyłapania chłopaków. Bracia przyspieszają z szykowaniem niespodzianki a Ogniki organizują plan awaryjny, ponieważ jeszcze nie skończyli, a Fretka nie mogła tego zobaczyć. Gdy mama odchodzi Fineasz i Ferb pokazują swojej siostrze urodzinowy prezent - rzeźba jej twarzy na Mount Rushmore. Fretka jest szczęśliwa i biegnie po mamę. Gdy ta znów przychodzi rzeźby już nie ma. Została ona zniszczona przez lawę uwolnioną przez Dundersztyca. Fineasz i Ferb pytają się Fretki czy prezent się jej podobał. Ta nie potrafi odpowiedzieć gdyż jest w szoku. Gdy odchodzi Ferb stwierdza, że to było zdecydowanie lepsze od prezentu z zeszłego roku. Zakończenie left|200pxNa koniec odcinka Jeremiasz daje Fretce prezent - skaczące główki prezydentów, bo myślał, że jej się podobają, ponieważ je oglądała. Chociaż Fretce się nie bardzo spodobał prezent dziękuje mu i stwierdza, że to były jej najlepsze urodziny w życiu. W tym czasie Pepe przelatuje na spadochronie za Fretką. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Fretka Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe dostaje się do kryjówki przez kosz na śmieci Dżingiel zła brak A niech cię/A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Z odcinka dowiadujemy się, ze Fretka urodziła się 11 lipca oraz w jakim jest wieku - kończy w nim 15 lat. * Dowiadujemy się, że Fretka jest uczulona na mleko. * Pierwszy raz pojawia się Lawrence Fletcher. * Dowiadujemy się, że Izabela potrafi szybko biegać. Powiązanie z serią * To drugi odcinek z imieniem Fretki w tytule ("Światła, Fretka, akcja"). * Fretka jest pierwszą postacią, która obchodzi swoje urodziny w czasie wakacji. Aluzje * Superman - kiedy Pepe używa wiertarki, by przedostać się do kwatery Dundersztyca, tak samo robi Superman w filmie. * Metal Slug 3 - inator Dundersztyca swoim wyglądem przypomina Metal Slug 3. Błędy thumb|170px|Włosy [[Ginger są żółte]]thumb|170px|Na mundurku [[Holly widnieje kwiatek.]] * Podczas jednej ze scen włosy Ginger zmieniają kolor na żółty. * W jednej scenie Holly ma kwiatek na bluzce. * Izabela na początku odcinka ma swój mundurek Ognika, a w jego dalszej części nosi swoje codzienne ubranie. * Na początku, kiedy Fineasz budzi się, ma on dwie poduszki, ale po rzuceniu jedną poduszką w Ferba nie zostaje mu żadna. * Podczas gdy Ogniki są na Mount Rushmore: ** Oczy Ginger i Katie są przez krótką chwile przezroczyste, ** Wyraźnie widać Adyson z rękawami, ** Buty Ginger są brązowe zamiast czerwone. Nawigacja es:Candace Pierde la Cabeza pt-br:Candace Perde a Cabeça en:Candace Loses Her Head Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe